Kinji Tohyama/Arms/Abilities
Arms *'Butterfly Knife:' A memento from his brother, Kinichi Tohyama when he went missing (and later resurfaced). It was damaged during his first semester against Vlad but repaired soon after. *'Beretta 92FS Inox:' Also known as the "Kinji Model," which is an illegally modified Beretta capable of firing in three round bursts or fully automatic. *'Excalibur ('Ragnarok''/''Scramasax): A long sword left by Sherlock Holmes following his defeat, which was destroyed in his battle with Kou. *'Desert Eagle Mark XIX:' A memento from his father, Konza Tohyama. It is capable of firing three round bursts or fully automatic. *'Orochi:' A set of titanium reinforced bulletproof gloves used to perform Slash. *'Manage Knife:' A knife given to Kinji by Kou, which contains the previous pieces to his destroyed Scramasax. It is a folding knife that Kinji "fell in love with at first sight" Abilities *'Firearm Usage: '''Tohyama Kinji is very knowledgeable and skilled in the usage of guns due to his education in Butei High. His skill with firearms is enhanced thirty-fold when under the influence of Hysteria Mode. *'CQC (Close Quarters Combat): Kinji's hand-to-hand skills are fair, and only most formidable when under the influence of Hysteria Mode. *Hysteria Mode: The secret weapon of the Tohyama bloodline, the Hysteria Mode is a special genetic condition passed down to Kinji. Triggered by sexual arousal, the result is his brain and nervous processes are accelerated thirty times more. In short, Kinji's strength, speed, reflexes and intelligence increase thirty-fold. Hysteria Mode has allowed Kinji to perform inhuman feats of strength, speed and logic, such as deflecting bullets using his own bullets, performing a quick draw with his Beretta invisible to the naked eye, deflecting bullets with his fingers and performing an attack at supersonic speed. Also, due to Hysteria Mode's sexual nature, it allows him to seduce women with relative ease. His mannerisms and words are capable of flustering others of the opposite gender far too easily for his own good. His ace in the hole is not without its flaws - Hysteria mode prevents him from directly harming a woman, something that almost cost him his life against the KoKo triplets, and he remembers everything that happens in Hysteria mode so his Hysteria mode personality embarrasses him to no end. *'Intellect: '''Despite his aloof and apathetic demeanor, Kinji is always watching and always listening to his surroundings. As a result, he can play the part of an apathetic bystander but is extremely clever and can easily exploit gaps in his opponents defenses. His calm personality also allows him to think under pressure, often allowing him to out think his opponent than outfight. To put it bluntly, Kinji was smart and ''sane ''enough to transfer to '''Inquesta, '''were he can slip out of the Butei life to normal easily, learn more deductive traits and skills, and not get killed and harassed as much as he was in Assault. He must have subconsciously chosen the division that would not only make him stronger as a person and very clever, but also one that provides him more options for a normal life and meeting more people. Sadly, because of his apathy, people say that he should transfer back to Assault such as Aria and Sayonaki (Vlad), made a fool out of him because of it. However, this is another trick to fool people into underestimating him, where he can sucker-punch them easily and come out on top as seen when he fought he is enemies like Jeanne, Vlad, Sherlock, KoKo, Hilda, and Watson. Watson also implied that he was difficult to fight because the information on Kinji was scarce, or unreliable meaning Kinji is capable of hiding long secrets or his data is closely protected by the higher ups. *'Quadra Proficiency: 'Out of all of the Quadras introduced in the story, Kinji only has the title of Quadra when under the effects of Hysteria Mode. Because of this, he is easily one of the strongest Quadras because of his heightened abilities and has earned him the title of "Quadra of Mimicry." *'Wilderness Survival: Kinji is very proficient in survival techniques, having been praised by Ranbo for coming first in his class. *'Disguise: '''Though Kinji's marks on disguise were low in Butei High, his crossdressing has been able to fool even some of the most competent characters in the series. This is quite the accomplishment as Ranbyou, a Butei high teacher, Riko, a master of deception, and Reki, who's eyesight borders on being supernatural, were all fooled. The only person who was able to see through this disguise was Yao, who was able to discern Kinji's scent with her heightened sense of smell. Techniques *'Split (銃弾切り "スプリット") : This move was first used against Riko Mine, this move allows Kinji to cut a bullet in half and deflect it using his butterfly knife. *'''Edge Catching Peak (二指真剣白羽取り) : This move was first used against Durandel (Jeanne), this move allows Kinji to catch and stop a large blade with only his middle and pointer finger. The basis of the technique was ruthlessly drilled into him by Aria. *'Billard' (銃弾撃ち "ビリヤード") : This move was first used against Vlad, and allows Kinji to fire a bullet to deflect another person's bullet *'Cannon' (連鎖撃ち "キャノン") This move is similar to Billiard but allows Kinji to deflect more than one enemy bullet with one of his. **'Patriot' (砲弾撃ち "パトリオット") *'Invisible' (不可視の銃弾 "インヴィジビレ") : This move was first invented by Kinji's brother Kinichi, it allows a person to draw their gun at such a high speed that they can fire a bullet and holster the gun so fast that the enemy doesn't even see it, while this technique is best suited for a revolver Kinji has been able to learn and adapt the move in order to best suit his Beretta. *'Mirror' 鏡撃ち（ミラー）: Kinji first used this move against Kinichi, Similar to Billiard, this move allows Kinji to fire a bullet directly into another person's shot causing it to stop, then firing a second bullet Kinji uses the enemy's bullet to fire right back into their own gun. *'Bite' 銃弾噛み（バイツ) : Kinji first used this move against Patra, this move allows Kinji to catch a bullet between his teeth however after using this move it renders Kinji unconscious for a while. *'Ouka (桜花) : '''This move was first used against Sherlock Holmes, this move allows Kinji to accelerate his body to the point of being able to move at the speed of sound, he can use this technique with or without his knife/sword, but the drawback is that Kinji will take self damage due to the immense speed. *'Kikka (橘花): This move was first used in Volume 11, Chapter 4 against G-III, and it is a form of Ouka moving in reverse. Kinji uses it frequently to move backwards and lessen relative velocity between him and an enemy, thus lessening the damage of an attack. *'''Slash (銃弾逸らし "スラッシュ") : This move was first used against the Koko sisters, this move allows Kinji to advert a bullets trajectory without the use of a knife by using his fingers. *'L' (跳弾射撃 "エル") : Kinji borrowed this technique from Reki, using it first against Watson in Volume 8, Chapter 4. It takes it's name from the shape of the bullet trajectory. Employing the enhanced memory capacity of HSS, Kinji uses a controlled ricochet to hit his target. *'Tornado' (螺旋 "トルネード") : First used against Watson in Volume 8, Chapter 4 as a sub-sonic, non-linear form of Ouka. The move combines the speed of Ouka and Edge Catching Peak and allows Kinji to catch a bullet in his Orochi, twist his body, and alter it's trajectory. * Zetsurou (絶牢) ': This move is a Tohyama Family secret technique first used against G-III at the end of Volume 11, Chapter 4. It was considered so powerful by the Tohyama family, that for a long time it was a rule that anyone who witnessed it must be killed, even though Kinji states that such a technique would be impossible without HSS. Kinji was the first to break this rule. Kinji likens the purely defensive move to an application of Aikido, where his entire body spins like a 'revolving door', reversing the attack completely and turning the power of the enemy against them. *'Zero (銃弾掴み "ゼロ") Kinji first used this technique in Volume 12, Chapter 5 to stop a bullet headed toward Moe Mochizuki's head when Slash was not enough. The move was inspired by Magane Tohyama catching flies with chopsticks. In this move, Kinji matches the speed of his arm to that of the bullet then slows it's velocity to zero by employing Kikka and Ouka successively. *'Senrin' (潜林) *'Discord Danza' (矛盾の傘 "ディスコルダンツァ") *'Kakkou (猾経): '''By dislocating the joints in his hands, Kinji can get out of hand cuffs and restrains. He is able to do this on command. *'Kaiten (回天): By using both hands to perform Ouka and send shockwaves through his chest and back, Kinji is able to resuscitate himself even after his heart stops. *'''Rasetsu (羅刹) *'Izutsu Tori (ヰ筒取り)' Category:Arms/Abilities